


Recovery Issues

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: Sobering Up Tony Stark [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nightmares, Pancakes, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Tony obviously has PTSD and everyone tries stuff to help him.





	Recovery Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching Iron Man and could only think of this. It's such a good movie and I can't believe I haven't watched it in so long. Anyways this is meant to be sweet and sad and sappy. Thank you guys for the kudos and omg the visits the work I've been procrastinating in has like exploded with hits so thank you for that. And feel free to comment let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!

"Oh _Tony, if only you weren't so selfish," Obi was ranting but only half was registered. The pain, oh god the unbearable pain in his chest. His breathing would be labored if he wasn't temporarily paralyzed. Everything hurt, his head felt like it was going to explode. The shrapnel could be felt slipping closer to his heart._

_"It's too bad you had to involve Ms.Potts." "TONY!" That terrible moment when he missed and she fell into the flames._

_"Without that suit what are you?" "Once I had strings...now there are no strings on me..." "The portal is closing! Tony get out of there! Tony!" "I have an army," "We've lost Agent Coulson," Oh god that awful scene from what he saw in space. That whole chitari fleet, "I'm not signing Tony." "He's my friend Tony." "I-I killed your parents." "You upgraded your suit, but I made a few upgrades of my own." The crushing pain, being squeezed to death._

_"They want you to build a Jericho missle." "No." Not being able to breathe, the electric shock from the car battery. "We just got to follow the plan" "This was always the plan." "Who do you think ordered the injunction" "Why do you always have to be like this Anthony? Why can't you behave for once?" A million different voices telling him, "You're selfish." "Stop pretending you're a hero." "Is this the first time you lost a soldier?" "There's a nuke headed straight for New York." The way Loki stalked forward acting like he owned the place. "How can they fight me when they're too busy fighting you." The way that staff hit the reactor sending sparks through him. Falling out that window. Having to fight the army of chitari. Those kids in Afghanistan._

_"Tony, Tony!_ TONY!" Steve's voice cuts through the jumble of bad memories jolting Tony awake with a small scream. Tony was scrambling the latest gauntlet already attached and powering up.  

"Whoa, calm down." Tony flinches at the metal arm grabbing his shoulder. With a little more blinking and panting Tony recognizes the shared room. He was pantless, and cuddled in his favorite super soldier sandwich. 

"Drink." He gasps, "I-I need a drink." Bucky wraps both arms around Tony's waist while Steve strokes a hand through his hair and one against his face.

"No, Ton." Cap soothes kissing the corners of Tony's mouth elicting a broken sob. Bucky shifts so he was rubbing Tony's back while he clung to Steve. The two sigh glancing at one another. It's been a whole week since Tony had a drink. 

"I'll call the others." Bucky informs them crawling out of bed. Tony buries his face in Steve's neck bawling. Steve tangles a hand into his hair holding him tightly.

"Shh, shh now Tony it's ok. I'm here. I got you. You wanna tell me bout it?" Tony shakes his head fiercely. "Ok. That's ok. It's all ok." Tony shakes his head again taking gulping breathes if air. 

"No! No it's not! You  _dont understand_." He shouts, muffled by Cap's skin. Steve rocks back and forth shhing him. The two didn't speak for three minutes when the door opens.

"Hey, Clint's making pancakes. We made up a fort in the living room too." Natasha's voice reaches his ears. Steve nods crushing Tony to him. 

"Want me to get you some pants?" Bucky asks. The bed shifts weighed down by him as he sits next to his lovers. Tony sighs shakily but nods. 

"I'll be downstairs with everyone else. We can watch some Disney ok?" Nat offers petting his hair. Tony feels sick with shame. If anyone has the right to be like this it was Romonov. Closely followed by Barton and the old men he was hiding behind. 

"Yeahp. Yeah I'll be down in a minute." The door was heard closing seconds later. 

"Ton, don't do that to yourself." Steve mumbles against the top of his head. Tony sniffles pulling back to look up at him with a lazy grin.

"Do what? Buck where are my pants? Come on there's pancakes waiting for us." Tony attempts to de-tangle himself from Cap to put on the sweats Bucky had drapped over his shoulder. "C'mon Steve." He whines. Steve shakes his head.

"Tony, just because others have a bad past doesn't make yours any less tramatic. PTSD works in different ways. Right now is about yours. Your feelings are important too." His voice was so soft and tender it brought tears back to Tony's eyes. Stark clears his throat giving him a happy smile.

"Aw Cap, you're so cute. I love you too. But right now I want to focus on pancakes." Tony slips out of Steve's grip and wriggles away from Bucky's out stretched arms, "Don'tn't get me wrong I love you too Barnes but pancakes. You and I will cuddle in the fort, make Cap here jealous." Steve shakes his head crawling out of bed following the two of them out the door. Bucky smiles softly watching Tony jump into his pants as they walk downstairs. 

"Hey there Tony." Bruce greets him handing him a mug.

"Ooh coffee great thank you!" He chimes back patting his cheek. Bruce opens his mouth to argue but Tony was already sipping. One blink. Sip. Two blinks. "The fuck is this?" Steve tsks and swips some whip cream off Tony's mustache licking it off his finger.

"That would be hot chocolate if I'm not mistaken." Tony glares up at him before smiling brightly at Bruce.

"Even better than coffee. Thank you, really I don't think I needed any caffeine." Bruce let's Tony wrap their arms together and lead him into the kitchen. Bucky grumbles glaring at Steve.

"Every time he's upset with you I gotta be punished too." Steve rolls his eyes pushing his best friend forward.

"Come on. We got a movie to catch." 

 

 

 

Tony passes his plate across the pile content to let whomever deal with it. The movie wasn't  _boring_ ; but it was Disney. He figured out the ending already and was finished with four helpings of Clint's ultra famous breakfast food. Natasha wasn't lying when she said they had made a fort. A couple of poles from his workshop were used to hold a blanket up and somehow they rigged white Christmas lights inside. The entire living room floor was covered in mattresses, blankets and pillows the couch being used as a head rest. For those not being used as a pillow for Tony or Natasha. 

 Nat was curled up against Bruce's side with her bare feet underneath Clint's knees for warmth. Bruce was close to the exit of the fort leaning against a pole barely able to keep his eyes open. Clint was leaning against Steve's shoulder. Steve and Bucky we're sitting straight up legs stretched out in front of them their backs directly against the couch. Tony himself has his head resting against Bucky's chest sitting in his lap with his legs on Steve's. Bucky's right side was open in case any other team members were to show. This was not the first time they've all come together to sleep in the living room. 

"I'm sorry guys. I know this is highly uncomfortable." Tony sighs fiddling with the hem of Bucky's shirt. Various grunts and grumbles telling him it's ok and to shut up were his answer. 

"We love you Tony. In different ways but we all love you." Bucky breathes against the top of his head. Tony shivers at the sensation holding Bucky closer. Steve rubs Tony's legs leaning over to whisper,

"No matter what happens Tony, we will be here for you." Tony smiles reaching out and taking Steve's hand in his eyes dropping. 

"I love you guys too." Tony hums as he drifts too sleep. Bucky smiles resting their heads together. 

"Night Tony." They sigh at the same time. 


End file.
